That Is My Promise To You
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: A short twochapter fic about JouMai. There are just not enought JouMai fics so I decided to write another one. Hope you like it! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Someone's Jou/Mai fic made me mad so I decided to write another one of my own because the fic made me mad and plus there is not a lot of Jou/Mai fics, I tried to make this bigger than my other fic, which it is because it is because it is two chapters. Don't get mad I'm trying my best to make longer Jou/Mai fics but I just can't come up with an idea. I usually use other people's fics as a reference but since I don't have many people's fic to take reference of… Please R+R! 

!!!!!!!!This fic is only going to be two chapters long!!!!!!!!

That is My Promise To You

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

^Flash Backs^

Lyrics

Mai's POV

I stumbled out the door forgetting the pain it caused last time. The rain hit my open cuts and caused me to yell in pain but I could not let my self stop running. 

Tears ran down my face mixing the blood on my cheek where the soft medal touched my pale skin.

The wind felt like knives stinging my lifeless body.

I fell to the cold ground hitting my fists as hard as I could because of my mistakes; I was taken advantage once again by coward male. I was beaten so bad that my heart was in pieces in front of my hands.

I kept pounding the ground using all the strength I had. Blood dripped down my cheeks and mixed with the muddy rainwater by my face. Tears made rivers down my cheeks and the salty sin fell to the ground making me pour my heart out in punches to the hard ground.

The rest is a blank and I woke up in a strange room that smelled like spices. The sweet smell filled my senses and warmed my soul but then I moved my arm and it stung so bad that I screamed in agony. I knew it was broke but it was neatly bandaged up but it did not stop the pain from spreading down my limp body.

"I would not move if I was you." Said a deep voice coming to the room.

"It is a little late for th…. Jou is that you?"

"Hai (yes) it is. Here drink this we can talk later."

I took the cup from his hand and drink the contents and the sweet taste of mint filled my mouth making my whole body fill with warmth.

I set the cup down and looked at the blonde boy, no blonde man in front of me.

"You have changed a lot Jou." I said softly.

"We need not talk about me but about you Mai, what happened to you?"

"Just a few scratches nothing really to worry about I have felt worse."

"Don't joke Mai you were half dead when I found you."

"You should have let me die."

"Don't say thinks like that. You are going to be fine but it might take a few months for you to fully mend."

He reached over to my arm and I jumped back. "Don't worry I just need to change your bandages."

I let him slowly up wrap one of my wounds and clean it off and rewrap it.

"You are lucky to still be alive."

"Am I? I don't seem to feel lucky."

He did not say any thing and rewrapped another wound. I looked in his deep amber eyes and said, "It would have been better if we did not meet again. I did not want to be saved nor live."

"Yes I would say it would have been better if we did not meet again after… but it was good that I saved you Mai."

"Why is that? I have no reason to live."

"But you are one reason I live." He said getting up slowly. "I never break a promise Mai."

"I will bring in some soup for you. Don't try to get up." He opened the door and walked out.

"Jou." I said to my self.

^"He turned me down. We are only friends he said." Jou said sitting next to me.

"That is no reason to take your life Jou. I have been turned down before but that does not matter it is their loss. If Yuugi doesn't see you that way then you should treasure his friendship because you never know when you will need friends."

"Maybe you are right but I don't see any thing worth living for. You came here to end your life why can't I end mine?"

"Because you have something to live for friends and family. I have nothing to live for." I said looking out at the dark sky, which was filled with dark raindrops.

He turned around and looked at me, "We both came here to jump so why don't we just get it over with?"

I looked at him, "I can not jump if you will jump. Look why can't you see you have reasons to live I don't."

"You do have something to live for you have…"

"I have what? What do you see that I have that would keep me alive."

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Me." He leaned in closer to me and kissed my lightly on the lips. ^

~"What do you see that I have that would keep me alive?"

"Me." ~ 

I started to hum a song to myself trying to forget the words that echoed in my head and in my heart, "Can't you see? There is a feeling that has come over me, Close my eyes. You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless. Not need to wonder why. Sometimes you get like this. You can't deny."

" Cause I wanted to fly, so you give me your wings and time held his breath so I could see, yeah. You set me free."

^He lips touched mine and set my heart afire. I wanted to push him away but his hold on me was too strong. He whispered in my ear, "If you keep me alive I will keep you alive. That is my promise to you."^

" There's a will there is way. Sometimes words just can't explain. This is real, I'm afraid."

I was singing the song to forget but the song just made me remember but the words just kept slipping off my lips sending me back to the past.

"I guess the sun is just highin flyin. You make me restless. You're in my heart. The only light that shins there in the dark."

^"That is my promise to you." He whispered in my ear sending kisses down my spine. 

"What if I can't make the promise?"

"Then I will have make you." He said kissing me passionately. ^

"Cause I wanted fly so you give me your wings and time held his breath so I could see yeah. You set me free."

He held me tightly in his arms keeping me warm.

"Jou?"

"Hai?"

"Was this a mistake?"

"I guess we might not ever know."

I let him hug me tighter with the light blue sheets the only thing covering us. ^

"When I was alone. You came around when I was down. You pulled me threw and there is nothing that I wouldn't do, for you." 

^I walked out the door and I saw him his shadow threw the window and it made me shiver.

"Maybe it was then again maybe it wasn't." I said to my self. "But I will probably never know."

I walked away never to come back and he did the same. ^

"Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings and time held his breath so I could see, yeah." 

^"That is my promise to you." ^

I said the last verses, "Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings and time held his breath so I could see, yeah."

I heard Jou open the door and I said the very last line. "You set me free."

Well that is the end of this chapter! How did you like it? If you really looked closely to the lyrics then you would see it sort of goes with what is happing in the flashbacks and what happened between them. You could say it was a one-night thing that happened to stop them from ending theirs lives, which in the end lead to a promise that lived on. The promise lived on because like Jou said she still has something to live for and so does he, each other. The song is by Michelle Branch and it is called You Set Me Free. Please R+R!


	2. You Set Me Free

Well next chapter! Yeah bet you are happy! I don't know if this is going to be a very long fic, like I said before I will try my best! Thanks for all the review, even if most of you did not understand my fic. Please email me at Thunderqueenlita@hotmail if you know any more Jou/Mai fics!! I would really like to read more but I can't find many. Please R+R!!

That I Promise To You 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Mai's POV

"Here is some soup for you." He said placing it on a nightstand beside me. 

He turned around to leave but for some strange reason I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"You have changed so much Jou."

"Well time does that Mai."

"No something about you has changed just not your age or features but your eyes. You don't have that same look that…"

"That what?" he looked at me with questions in his eyes.

I let him go, "I don't know your eyes just changed."

I picked up the bowl and started eating so I could stop myself. ~I cannot let it happen again, it hurt us both and he knows it as well. What look was I talking about? ~

I closed my eyes to think for a moment but of course my past was the only thing that filled my mine. The moments we shared.

^ He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Me." He leaned in closer to me and kissed my lightly on the lips. ^

"That look." I said to my self.

"What look?" he asked again.

I mentally hit my self in the head. ~I can't believe I said that out loud. I cannot let these stupid emotions get to me again. All they do is cause pain. ~ I tried hard to think of something to say but all I could do is take another bite of the soup.

He stood there still looking at me for answer that I could not tell him. His eyes where do full of life when he was dueling such a long time ago and the fire and passion in his eyes when he…

I stopped my thoughts again, ~I cannot let it get to me. ~

I was trying hard not to let it get to me but all my thoughts were on him and that look. What made it worse was he sat next to me and looked my straight in the eyes.

"Talk to me Mai."

"I can't. It can't happen again. I can't let it happen once more."

"What can't happen Mai?"

"I just can't deal with it any more."

"Mai you are not making since what can't you deal with? Just please tell me so I can help."

"I can't let you help Jou because your part of the problem."

He looked at me with concern. "What am I doing or what did I do?"

"I can't deal with you Jou. Just don't ask about it any more."

"Fine I won't but you have to at least tell me what happened to you."

"All I did was get with a wrong man and he beat me. That's not serious at all, I have been hit harder." I started remembering the troubling thoughts of my past. My mother's screams keep ringing in my ears and my father's drunken stare was stuck in my mind playing over and over like a broken record player.

"You call that not serious."

"It is not serious as my father's hits. Look I really can't tell you much more but I fought off the man who hit this last time, he just caught me off guard that's all."

He reach over and placed his hand on mine and said, "Don't worry Mai everything will be better now.

But what he did not realize is that it could not be better if he was near me. ~I can't let another man take advantage of me again. I can't deal with any of the pain. ~

I pushed his hand off mine and started eating again. "Of course everything will be fine, I am not some weak women. I let my self-get to cocky and when my father hit me I was a child and could not fight him. Now I can fight any one off." ~anyone but you of course. ~ But I kept those words back.

"I will be back to check up on you." He said leaving the room.

I heard in on the phone talking to Yuugi about what to do but I blocked his conversation off and just ate the soup till it was completely gone.

I set the bowl on the nightstand and tried to not think at all because it made it worse to fight Jou off. I got up and walked to the balcony of his apartment and tried to forget anything that had to do with men or love or any feelings but of course the thoughts controlled my mind.

I looked up at the sky and felt someone touch my shoulder.

I did not bother to turn around because I could not face him. ~No matter how tough I am I can never fight him off not after what happened. ~

"Mai face me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can if I could face you then you can face me."

I started to get angry, "I don't want to face you Jou."

"What are worried will happen Mai? Do you think what happened before will happen again? Huh is that what you think? Answer me Mai."

"I can't let what happened last time happen. I am not worried about anything. I don't have to be." I said trying to act touch.

"Then look me in the face and fight me off Mai."

I hesitated and turned around and looked him in his clouded amber eyes that were filled only with confusion and sorrow.

My emotions were running wild and I could not handle looking at him but when I tried to turn around again but he grabbed my waist.

"Mai what are you afraid of?"

"I not afraid of any thing."

"You can't lie to me Mai."

I tried to look away from him but he put his face closer to mine and I felt his hot breath touch my lips and I could not stop my self from kissing him. It was taking all my self-control not to just hug him.

"Jou stop I can't do this. Why won't you just let me go?" I tried to glare at him but I couldn't, all I could hear was my heart beating.

"I'm not going to let you go Mai, I can't."

"Why not please just let me go." I felt his touch on my cheek and I closed my eyes and moaned but I tried so hard not to.

"Jou we can't, not again."

"Mai if you can't admit that last time was not a mistake then I'm not going to stop." He waited for my answer but my mind was not working.

~Was it really a mistake? ~ The question I asked my self for years was coming back to me.

Before I could answer I felt his lips touch my neck and all my control let loose and I placed my hands around his neck letting him have control of my body.

The questions of mistakes were gone and the answer was clear but could I handle it after? 

His hot kissed made my whole body melt and I felt like a puppet. I knew I could stop him at any moment but I didn't. (Hehehehe this rated PG 13 so don't expect much. Also as you can see Mai and Jou are sort of OCC but not by that much Mai is still her strong self but she just can't fight off Jou or maybe she is just not trying to fight him off.)

I looked in his eyes and they where a shinning deep amber color once again. Those were the eyes I knew, they were filled with happiness and the humorous glint they had before.

He whispered in my ear, "You saved me before Mai and you can save me now. We can save each other."

"You don't need saving any more Jou."

"Yes I do. It took all the self control I had from not jumping off any bridges, the only thing that stopped me was you."

"I left Jou."

"And I did too and that was our only mistake."

"How do you know this whole thing is not a mistake?"

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Because of your eyes just like you said. Your eyes were not a sparkling amethyst as I once remembered them. They use to be filled with passion and strength like they are now."

He touch my lips with his finger and stopped me from answering and held my head up and kissed my lips sending waves of heat to my cheeks and shivers down my spine.

The Next Morning

I woke up in his arms like before my thoughts were clouded with confusion and I was wondering if was going to walk away again but my body would not move.

Everything felt so right when I was in his arms. It felt like time had stopped just for us.

I watched his eyes open up and he smiled.

"And what is so funny?"

"That you are so strong yet you melt so easily by my touch." He said touching my cheek making me blush.

"Can't you see? There is a feeling that has come over me, Close my eyes. You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless. Not need to wonder why. Sometimes you get like this. You can't deny."

He started to laugh, "Even if you were beaten up you still are really strong." He said smirking at me.

" Cause I wanted to fly, so you give me your wings and time held his breath so I could see, yeah. You set me free."

I punched him in the arm, "You are such a pervert! I don't know why I even let you look at me before."

"Because you love me that's why."

"Yeah right." 

" There's a will there is way. Sometimes words just can't explain. This is real, I'm afraid."

He smirked at me and kissed my lips passionately.

He smiled again and parted from my lips.

"What do you have to say now Ms. Tough Girl?"

"That you are a really good kisser."

"That's all, I guess I will just have to kiss you till you give me the right answer."

"I guess so." I smiled and kissed him.

"I guess the sun is just highin flyin. You make me restless. You're in my heart. The only light that shines there in the dark."

"Now what is your answer?"

"That you better kiss me again till I say stop."

"Hmm I like that answer." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Cause I wanted fly so you give me your wings and time held his breath so I could see, yeah. You set me free."

"I liked the last answer but it was still wrong." He said tickling my sides.

"Well I guess you will just have to keep on kissing me."

"Hmm could do that or I could just make you melt till you start talking." He got a mischievous look on his face and started kissing down my spine.

"When I was alone. You came around when I was down. You pulled me threw and there is nothing that I wouldn't do, for you." 

I smiled, "Ok maybe I love you too."

"Now that's the right answer." 

"Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings and time held his breath so I could see, yeah."

He put a big smirk on his face, "You melt in my arms way too fast Mai."

"Oh well you did a little bit of melting your self Mr. Tough Guy."

"Me? Never."

"Oh really."

"Well maybe I did melt but only for you."

"And it will stay that way or else you will have hell to pay."

"Is that your promise to me?"

"That is my promise to you."

You set me free. 

Ok very short fic but I think it turned out pretty good! I told you it might be short so you can kill me! ***Ducks because tomatoes are coming at me*** Hey I wrote a Mai/Jou story! ***People clap*** Ok I used the same song again, which I don't own so don't sue! Michelle Branch wrote it and it is called You Set Me Free, if you don't remember from the other chapter. I hoped you liked it and if you did not then I don't what to tell you, I guess I will just have to make another fic and make it so good that you will be speechless! I have are ready decided to keep writing Jou/Mai fics and hopefully more people will start writing them as well because I don't want to be like the only one writing them. Please R+R! 

See ya later!

Ja ne! (Good-bye)

MoshiMoshiQueen!

Out


End file.
